[unreadable] This is a proposal to purchase and operate an HDI 5000 ultrasound imaging system in the biomedical research laboratory at the University of Louisville. No such high-resolution system for tissue imaging including cardiac ultrasound is currently available for animal research at the University of Louisville or in the region. The Specific Aims of this proposal are as follows: (1) provision of a high-frequency and high-resolution ultrasound system capable of imaging mouse heart in vivo for structural examination; (2) provision of a highly sophisticated array of probes to accurately assess regional wall-motion and blood flow enabling an accurate assessment of cardiac function; (3) implementation of an education program for research development and scientific career development. [unreadable] [unreadable] Several Major Users of this system funded by different Institutes of the NIH have been identified at the University of Louisville. The specific applications of this system are diverse, but are focused in areas in which ultrasound technology can provide tissue characterization and functional evaluation. These areas of interest include: (1) assessment of cardiac structure in mice and rats, and (2) accurate assessment of hemodynamic parameters, and left ventricular systolic and diastolic functions in mice and rats in vivo. These scientists will benefit immediately from the availability of this high-resolution ultrasound system for the projects already deemed scientifically important by NIH review, and will have immense impact on future research and applications for potential funding by the NIH Institutes. [unreadable] [unreadable] The University of Louisville makes a strong commitment in support of this application, including provision of salary support for faculty release and technician time. A detailed mechanism is described for efficient management and use of the instrument. The University also commits to pay for the costs of the setup, installation, maintenance, and support personnel. The commitment of the University is made for a period of 5 years. The Principal Investigator will rely on advice from a Technical Advisory Group and an Internal Advisory Committee, the composition of which is specified in the proposal. The availability of this instrument will allow these investigators and others to generate invaluable scientific data. [unreadable] [unreadable]